


O pesadelo em cartas

by Chibi_Lord



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Lord/pseuds/Chibi_Lord
Summary: De: Um mosntro, que não teme sua verdadeira essência e que não deseja se esconder por detrás das amarras falsas de  moralidades.Para: Você, pequeno e temeroso prisoneiro de seus medos.





	O pesadelo em cartas

**Author's Note:**

> Will tem um pesadelo, normal, ele precisa ler umas das cartas que o Doutor Lecter lhe mandou para se sentir menos doente. Normal também.

Meu caro Will,

Tenho muito tempo vago para derramar meus pensamentos e sentimentos ímpios em folhas de papéis, quando picado pelo bichinho do tédio me imagino sentado à frente do meu cravo compondo e transcrevo as notas como posso, já que não possuo o instrumento para meu auxílio, quando minha memória começa a dar indícios de falhar sento em minha cama empunhando de lápis e papel e desenho os rostos que passaram por minha vida e que não desejo esquecer.

Caso se pergunte, sim, meu caro Will eu desenho o seu, devo admitir que não sou tão talentoso para fazer jus a sua inegável peculiaridade, que não está só em sua aparência mas também em sua composição, sei que teme o que realmente é, mas não deve, o que lhe compõe não só é único como é belo.

Oh meu caro Will, sei que imagina-se só neste mundo, como se ninguém pudesse lhe compreender, entender a fundo como seus anseios funcionam, eu sei pois acredite, já me senti exatamente como você.

Só e incompreensível.

Mas eu encontrei em ti alguém que me empatiza e deve saber que enquanto eu nesta existência estiver pode encontrar em mim a mesma empatia, sem julgamentos, alguém que por inteiro sabe lhe apreciar, apreciar em ti aquilo que outros vêem como um defeito, sei que não estou errado, sei que pensa em mim como penso em ti.

Mas você diferente de mim incombre seus querer, esconde o que de mais belo habita o seu ser, mas um dia, penso eu, vai descobrir que, o que move a vontade de nós, pequenos homens, desde nosso princípio, desde de nosso início longínquo é a fome. A fome faz os homens os mais cruéis.

Sempre a fome. 

E dela não podemos fugir, nossa fome seja de alimento, saber ou querer é o que nos impulsiona.

É o que nós torna o que somos.

O que pode mover um homem a evoluir e criar peças para caçar, pode fazer outro vender seus herdeiros.

A fome, no sentido mais bruto é como o amor.

Lhe tritura as entranhas, esmaga suas vontades, faz de ti um escravo.

Se o homem não dominar sua fome, assim, como sua paixão sua mente enlouquece, seu corpo enfraquece.

Minha fome tem um nome.

O seu.

Escrevo a ti, para que saiba, que desde o princípio de meu ser, sempre fui o que sou, a única parte de mim que evoluiu foi meus pensamentos, o que pensava antes ser errado e grotesco, em um passado, por hora disforme e confuso, hoje acredito ser o princípio de minha sobrevivência.

Algo retirou de meus olhos a venda imunda imposta pela sociedade que quer que vivamos como porcos, encurralados por nossos medos, se as pessoas querem viver como porcos, não devemos dar as elas o que querem?

Não devemos dar a elas o tratamento que anseiam?

Mas eu e você somos diferentes, somos parte da evolução, da libertação e era o que eu desejaria estar fazendo neste exato momento, retirando de seus olhos a venda podre que lhe cega os sentidos.

Os olhares de temor que me encontram não me afetam, não me maldizem, eu os aprecio, eu os tenho bem quisto, sou uma besta, sou um animal, do que gosta de me chamar?

Eu gosto de lhe chamar de amigo.

Meu amigo, meu caro Will, sei que minhas palavras parecem folhas jogadas ao vento, sei que meu nome e as lembranças de nosso convívio curto porém intenso o causam tormento, sei que não pode passar um mero segundo sem pensar em quão bem suas mãos se sentiriam envoltas em meu pescoço.

Suas mãos, envolvidas em meu pescoço, do meu ponto de vista, se me permite a audácia de lhe confidenciar se sentiriam divinas.  
Penso em você, enquanto estou aqui, sozinho com meus livros, penso em você quando os psiquiatras vêem me ver, penso em ti, em nossas conversas e no modo como você conseguia arrancar o melhor de mim, mesmo que eu quisesse esconder do mundo a mera possibilidade de que posso sentir.

Eu sinto sua falta.

Você sente a minha?

Sabe bem onde estou, por que não vem me ver? 

Sua visita seria revigorante da mesmice daqueles que adentram minha cela, seus dóceis olhos azuis seriam um bálsamo para os meus já cansados de ver as mesmas paredes, os mesmos tons claros, o mesmo vidro desta cela, dia após dia, minuto após minuto.

Tudo tão extenuante.

Gosto de pensar quando acordo que você está fazendo o mesmo, que enquanto me preparo para mais um dia, exatamente igual ao anterior, este se encaminhe para ser diferente, gosto de pensar em você, entrando pela minha porta, no dia que se diferencia, você finalmente me visita.

Temo estar sendo um tanto quanto sentimental, perdoe-me nunca foi minha real intenção.

Mas, já que estou sendo, continuarei e assim abrirei mão da ambiguidade tão apreciada por mim e serei direto com você, meu caro Will...

Venha me ver, desejo lhe emprestar meus ouvidos, para que derrame em mim suas verdadeiras vontades, sem represálias, somente compreensão, compreensão que sabe Will, somente eu, tão igual a ti posso lhe oferecer.

Assim como somente você pode me entender.

HL

Will suspira, os olhos fixos no papel, mas seus pensamentos retornam ao que lhe despertou, o que lhe causou a vontade de levantar de sua cama, deixando o corpo quente de Molly sozinho entre as cobertas e se esgueirar pela escuridão da noite em busca de tais palavras. 

Seu pesadelo.

O pesadelo que o acordou, ele é recorrente, diferente dos outros que acontecem um vez e nunca mais, este, este retorna uma e outra vez.

Will fecha os olhos, revivendo o pesadelo ainda quente em seu subconsciente, o grande e negro alce, com as patas presas em um sangue escuro, o luar escurece o tom avermelhado do sangue, mas ele sabe que é sangue, o sonho é seu afinal das contas, a neve caindo do céu, escura como cinzas de um incêndio, o animal gruni dolorido, moribundo, o animal anteriormente poderoso e amedrontador agora está fragilizado, preso, desmistificado.

Will crava as mãos na poça lamacenta de sangue, está quente, mas pica sua pele como se fosse gelo, Will tenta arrancar as patas do animal dali, ele quer o libertar, deixar que a besta seja livre, o cervo cansado e machucado deita-se sobre as patas e Will com lágrimas nós olhos e um pesar enorme no coração sussurra um mantra que evoca perdão.

O seu perdão.

Ele no fundo sabe que o glorioso animal está preso e fragilizado por sua culpa.  
E ele nada pode fazer para o libertar.  
Will sempre interpretou esse sonho como sendo sua vontade e sua culpa em relação a Hannibal, este preso e ele nada pode fazer para o libertar.

Ele interpretou, ele próprio, já que nunca falou com ninguém sobre ele, mas depois de tantas conversas com tantos psiquiatras ele acabou adquirindo uma certa mania de tentar reproduzir o que estes fazem, tentar interpretar seus sonhos, suas vontades, seus desejos e suas inseguranças, como estes tentaram antes fazer com ele.

Will não conversa com nenhum psicólogo, psiquiatra ou que for desde que suas sessões com Hannibal chegaram ao fim, ninguém no mundo nunca o entenderia como Hannibal o entendeu e ele nunca mais permitirá que outro alguém entre dentro de sua cabeça e bagunce tudo, como Hannibal bagunçou.

Mas ele ainda pode ouvir a voz do médico dentro de sua cabeça lhe dizendo o que ele pensa sobre seu recorrente pesadelo.  
No fundo Will sabe, claro que o animal preso tem ligação com Hannibal, mas não da forma como ele gostaria de que fosse, ele sabe, o cervo aprisonado não é Hannibal em uma cela de hospício, pois mesmo lá Hannibal não está fragilizado, não está machucado, não sofre.

Lecter é forte como sempre foi e nenhuma interferência do mundo exterior penetra na grossa casca envolta protegendo seu interior.

Hannibal contínua Hannibal, não precisando de libertação, pois mesmo que ele esteja preso por celas e grades ele é livre, ele pode se esgueirar para dentro de seu Palácio mental e lá ser inteiramente livre.

Já Will, este, este não pode se refugiar em sua mente, temeroso demais para abrir as portas dos salões que estas guardam, com medo de ver o que se esconde, esconde dentro de si e sem ninguém para lhe guiar por dentro de sua verdadeira essência.  
O cervo aprisionado anciando por sua libertação é ele próprio.

E Will sabe disso.

E é por isso que ele sempre procura por estas palavras quando é desperto pelo mesmo pesadelo, pois nelas ele encontra a única pessoa que pode lhe compreender.  
Hannibal só quer o libertar.

Will olha para o papel em suas mãos, já um tanto amassado, mutilado pelas marcas das dobras, como digitais denunciando sua origem, ele olha para o fogo que trepida da lareira que ilumina e aquece o quarto, ele sabe o que deve fazer, ele deve jogar a carta ao fogo, deixar que o papel queime e que a tinta apague, que só em sua memória exista tais palavras tão excruciantes, as palavras de um homem que derrama sua alma perturbada em um papel com a ajuda da tinta de caneta, mas Will não sabe o por que, isso ele nunca vai entender.

Ele recoloca a carta dentro de seu envelope, para que ela retorne para dentro do antigo baú de madeira, sua morada nos últimos sete ou seis meses.

Ele deveria queimar, como as tantas outras que ele queimou, ele deveria se livrar dela como fez com as outras dezenas que chegam, semana após semana, em sua caixa de correio.

No entanto, essa é diferente, essa ele não sabe, mas ele não pode queimar.  
Essa, antes de guadar dentro do baú ele aperta contra o peito enquanto deixa que uma lágrima sua caia.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
